


Conversations

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, SKAM Fic Week, SkamFicWeek, Yousef is Head Over Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: “Look,” She spoke sharply, her eyes flashing dangerously, “If you’re following me, I’ll have you know I have pepper spray in my pocket and I won’t hesitate, and if I scream, there are two very tall men who live a couple doors down who will hear me and beat you up.”





	Conversations

The first time Yousef held a conversation with Sana, she was threatening him with pepper spray.

He was riding the elevator up to Even’s apartment, about to pick him up to hang out with their friends, and she was riding with him - a quiet and stunningly beautiful girl in a black hijab. She wasn’t paying him any mind, tapping away on her phone and shrugging her bag higher on her shoulder, but she took his breath away immediately. He had to force himself to focus on counting the square tiles on the elevator floor to keep from staring at her.

When they got off on the same floor, Yousef thought it was a funny coincidence. When they started walking in the same direction, Yousef thought this was getting kind of weird. He saw her shoulders stiffen as he continued to walk behind her down the hall and he was working up the courage to tell her no, he wasn’t a creep, this wasn’t intentional, when she whirled around.

“Look,” She spoke sharply, her eyes flashing dangerously, “If you’re following me, I’ll have you know I have pepper spray in my pocket and I won’t hesitate, and if I scream, there are two very tall men who live a couple doors down who will hear me and beat you up.”

“What?” Yousef paled and held his hands up. “No, I’m not following you, I promise! I’m just getting my friend Even, he lives down here.”

The girl narrowed her eyes and leaned back a bit, examining him. “...I’m visiting Isak.”

“So we’re going to the same place!” Yousef relaxed a bit, then furrowed his brows. “Wait, are the two tall guys you were talking about them? Because Even’s not much of a fighter.”

“True. But Isak would kill a bitch.” She deadpanned. He couldn't help but laugh.

“That’s fair.” His heart fluttered when he saw the hint of a smile on her face, and he was about to say something more when Even and Isak’s door opened.

“Yousef! I was wondering when you’d get here.” Even said from the doorway, smiling at him, then the girl at his side. “Hi Sana! Isak’s at the table if you want to get started. Yousef and I will get out of your way, don’t worry.”

“Good. This might get violent.” The girl - Sana - pushed past Even without another look Yousef’s way. Even laughed, called his goodbyes in their direction, then stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

“So. Ready to go?” Even turned his attention to Yousef, then quirked an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Yousef shook his head, realizing he had been staring at Sana in what he could only imagine was awe. “What’s going to get violent?”

“Huh? Oh, she and Isak are biology partners. Their study sessions usually involve a lot of arguing.” Even eyed him, a knowing smile on his face. “She’s cool, huh?”

“Yeah…” Yousef spoke breathlessly. Even just laughed and pushed him back down the hall.

\-----

The second time Yousef held a conversation with Sana, it was at a party, and neither of them wanted to be there.

Yousef wasn’t entirely sure why he’d agreed to go. Adam had found out about it from some person they used to go to school with, and he’d dragged everyone else to it with him. Now Yousef was left by himself, all of his friends having disappeared into the crowd.

He didn’t really get the appeal of parties like this. Maybe if you planned to get drunk or hook up with someone, it was fun, but he didn’t plan on doing either. He sighed inwardly and pushed his way into the kitchen to search - most likely in vain - for a bottle of water. In the relative quiet of the kitchen - compared to the sheer volume of the party in the surrounding rooms - he found Sana, leaning against the counter.

“Hello.” He said, announcing his presence. She glanced up, having apparently not seen him come in, and gave him a tight smile.

“Hi.”

He opened the refrigerator, rifling around until he managed to find something non-alcoholic - it was a brightly colored vitamin water that probably wasn’t good for him, but he would take what he could get. He leaned against the kitchen island and opened the cap, looking over at Sana. She was fidgeting with her phone, looking at the time several times as if she were antsy to leave.

“You don’t want to be here either, do you?” He tilted his head a bit, smiling at her. She looked at him and sighed, smiling back a little; Yousef had to quickly take a swig of his drink to stifle his reaction to the realization that she had dimples - _dimples!_

“Not really. My friends all disappeared to hook up with someone or another ages ago.”

“We’re in the same boat, then.” He lifted his honestly disgusting bottle of vitamin water as if in a toast, and she laughed, nodding in his direction.

The conversation flowed easily after that. They chatted about their mutual exasperation with the messes they called their friends, which eventually transitioned into talking about each other. Yousef quickly found her to be quick-witted and sharp, snark coming as easily to her as breathing. But he also saw a layer of softness, hidden by an exterior of hardness. He saw it in how her face softened when she talked about her friends, or in how she’d roll her eyes but be unable to hide her smile when talking about her older brothers.

When the time finally came for them to leave, Yousef realized couldn’t help but be glad he’d gone to that party.

\-----

Elias had melded into Yousef’s friend group like he’d always been there. Mutta had introduced him to them all just a few months ago, but they’d clicked so easily that Yousef found himself forgetting that they’d hadn’t always been friends. His exuberant and loud, yet caring and warmhearted nature made him fit right in with the rest of the boys, and Yousef was soon counting him as his closest friend.

It was their first time visiting his house, and they were all bickering over who could sit on the couch and who had to sit on the floor when Yousef was all but ordered into the kitchen for snacks. He took it without any complaint, somewhat eager to avoid the pillow fight he knew was coming from the way Mikael was holding that pillow and eyeing Adam mischievously.

He slipped into the kitchen and froze in his steps. Sitting at the table, staring at him like a deer in the headlights, was Sana.

“What are you-” They both started to say at the same time, then stopped. Yousef laughed a bit and Sana’s lips quirked in the way they did when she was trying not to smile. They’d talked a lot by now; they tended to go to the same parties (if Yousef went to a party, Even usually went too, which meant Isak and his friends would be invited, and then they would invite friends of their own who so happened to usually include Sana and her friends) and they’d started a habit of meeting in the kitchen - or wherever it was quietest - and talking. With every passing conversation, Yousef found his recent revelation become more and more solidified: Yousef Acar was very much in love with Sana. 

“You’re one of my brother’s new idiot friends, huh?” Sana’s eyes twinkled teasingly. “I thought you were better than that.”

“Hey, I’m not one of the ones throwing your couch cushions, am I? That’s gotta count for something.”

She glanced behind him and rolled her eyes when she saw a bunch of fully grown men pummeling each other with throw pillows and laughing like children. “True. I guess you’re a little higher on the maturity scale than them.”

Yousef was certain he was glowing with pride. “Wow, is that a compliment? Did I just get complimented by you?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” She gave him a sharp look, that quickly softened into a smile. 

“Yousef!” Adam’s voice rang out from the living room. “Where are the snacks?”

“Be patient!” Yousef yelled back. He turned back to Sana in silent question and she pointed to one of the cabinets. He grabbed one of the bags of chips shoved inside of it, mouthed ‘thank you’ to her, and went back out to join his friends.

The excitement of having food was enough to get them to stop their couch war, and they all were quickly distracted. All of them except, Yousef realized when he looked to the side, Elias, who was eying him suspiciously. 

“Dude,” Elias glanced in the direction of the kitchen and lowered his voice. “Were you and my sister… flirting?”

“What?” Yousef panicked; was he really that obvious? 

Elias stared at him for a long moment and Yousef’s panic only intensified. He knew from hearing Elias talk about his baby sister and from Sana talking about her ridiculous older brother that Elias was protective of her; what if he didn’t approve? What if he got angry and told him to avoid her forever?

“Sheesh,” was all Elias said. “I’d rather it be you than anyone else, I guess. Ugh, you two are going to be _insufferable.”_

And just like that, all Yousef’s anxiety left his shoulders.

\-----

They’d been married for almost a year now, and Yousef had long lost count of how many conversations they’d had. Yousef cherished every single one, though. He cherished every time he could make her smile or laugh, he cherished every bit of sass she sent his way, he cherished every fact she’d tell him, her eyes bright with the excitement of knowing something new. 

He loved her, wholly and completely. Even if she threatened him with pepper spray.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be loved and appreciated <3


End file.
